


imprinting | gaara/reader

by kyurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyurama/pseuds/kyurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>within 100 drabbles, [Name] falls in love with none other than the fifth Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beauty

**001**

The first time you met Sabaku no Gaara, you were only five years old.

 He was alone, fists scrunching his eyes in his own way of wiping away tears. The only thing that accompanied him was his treasured teddy bear that almost looked tired from being held to much or too tightly, with fur that looked dull from age , and with grains of sand locked within the strands of fluff like fleas.

Your young mind couldn't fathom the idea that someone who was around the same age as you was labelled as a monster. Could five year olds be even capable of being a monster? A child who still needed the guidance and care of a parent, who still needed to learn the common sense laws of the world...a monster? You couldn't believe it. So it was up to you yourself to prove so.

"Hi! I'm [Name]. Do you want to play?" Gaara couldn't believe his ears. Had his mind also decide to turn against him and play tricks on him? Or was your introduction the truth? He said nothing, instead just stared whilst tightly holding onto his beloved stuffed animal. You could only looked at that little bear and the way the softness curved at the tightness of his pudgy fingers that held it's paw.

"I didn't bring my teddy bear...I hope that's okay." You tilted your head, walking closer to the red-headed child. "But we can still play hide and seek! You and your teddy friend will hide, and I'll seek!" The rays of light that was your enthusiasm almost made Gaars cry of joy. Perhaps maybe this really was real, you were good in a walking form and he desperately wanted to cling on to it. He still remained silent, lips trembling as if he wished to spoke. The only way that told you he was okay with playing with you was his single nod of agreement.

Once you counted to ten, he was gone. A part of you hoped that he didn't run away from you. But with all kindness in the world, he didn't dash off without an explanation. Gaara hid behind a shrub in a crouching form, keeping his bear hidden as well. You found him with a "Boo!" and he flinched back slightly. Gaara brought his hand up to his red locks, scratching the side of his head. This feeling he felt was so alien to him, but it felt good. When you shot him a smile followed by laughter, telling him that it was now his turn to look for you, he stared at your face in awe before brushing off dirt and standing up.

At first, Gaara opposed the idea in his mind but didn't want to lose you as fast as he found you, so he tried looking for you. Thankfully for him, you weren't such a good hider, not as good as him is what he liked to think. The day ended with a smile and a call for your name from your parents, it was time for you to go. Unbeknownst to you, Gaara was saddened to see that you had to go. Fun could only last for so long.

"Well, I guess I have to go...um...uh-"

"Gaara."

"Oh?" Your eyes lit up at his voice. "Well I guess I have to go now, Gaara! We can play tomorrow!" With that, he watched as your small figure shrunk farther into the distance. He was alone again. Although, he anticipated for the following day for perhaps even more fun was to be brought upon him with your radiant presence.

"Goodbye, [Name]." As you left, Gaara was left alone to ponder about his newly found friend. Were you what the villagers called beautiful? Because aside from his disliking towards how they treated him, he decided that maybe this could be the one thing he can agree upon with them.


	2. love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huehueehue first off i'd like to say that im not creative at all and the title is inspired by another fic on lunaescence! it's a kakashi one that has a similar style ! i had to say this before ppl call me out and report me or some crap. LOL ok anyways.

**002**

Hanging out with Gaara was always fun.

Getting harassed for hanging out with Gaara was not fun. It was far from it.

Though you always hid that sunken feeling you felt after other kids teased you, Gaara seemed to have noticed. He couldn't help but feel guilty. You hid it with a smile or a small giggle, sometimes you just plain out ignored them and changed the entire subject while you grabbed Gaara's hand to go play somewhere else. This happened time after time, each time was almost the exact replica of the last, and every single moment that you dragged him away the guilt pressed him even more.

"[Name]-chan...why are you staying with me?" Gaara looks up at you, big seafoam green eyes staring warily.

You patted down some sand in place to add to the sandcastle you and Gaara were currently building, "Because you're my friend, Gaara."

He sat shook, grainy hands dropping from the sides of the castle walls as you happily continued building. It was as though he couldn't believe it, which he really wasn't able to, even though you were living proof right in front of him.

"But those kids--"

"So? My parents always tell me that love conquers all...but I still don't really know what it means. I think this could be it though."

With your words you never sounded more happy than you were right now, and this could have never been more true. Even if you still didn't fully understnd your own statement, you still found yourself trying to explain it to Gaara, so that maybe he could reach your level of understanding for it as well.

This made your five year old self find an interest in explaining things to Gaara in a teaching manner, you grew to love the awestruck expressions he showed while you talked to him.

"Don't worry about me Gaara, I'm fine."


	3. dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot if gaara went to an academy but preeeeteeeendddddd

**003**

Since Gaara was a year older than you, he ended up enrolling into Sunagakure's academy before you did. This resulted in him spending less time with you. Though he did promise he would try to spare some time to play, and he didn't lie, albeit it wasn't as frequent as your younger days.

Gaara's first day at the academy was difficult for him. Making friends wasn't easy when it wasn't you. Trying to approach the other children only resulted in screams and running away, and because of this he found that the most anticipating part of his day was when he was able to see you.

You would always wait for him in your room, looking at your alarm clock countless times like staring at it would make time fast forward itself. When the time finally came that you knew Gaara was finally finished with his day at the academy, you asked your mother if it was alright if you could go out and play and she'd always say yes.

There was more waiting to be endured when you stood outside and watched other kids walk home with their parents. You were anticipating a certain red head and hid arrival finally had came, he just had to be one of the last ones to come out didn't he?

"Gaara!" You squealed in joy, little legs running up to his small frame and pulling him into a surprise hug.

"[Name]..." He awkwardly patted your back as he stumbled upon his unbalanced feet from your sudden weight thrown on top of him. Anxious that people would catch you two in the middle of your embrace, he gently detached your warmth away from his body, slightly feeling guilty.

Gaara turned to look at his smiling uncle, whom you had heard of through one of his ramblings months ago. He worried that Yashamaru would take it the wrong way, but unbeknownst to Gaara, his uncle was more than happy to see him have a friend by his side.

The blonde male came forward, his hand up against the back of his neck, "So your Gaara's friend?"

As the man knelt down to your height, you hid yourself behind Gaara, who also seemed to be slightly nervous. There was a small blush present on your face, and sheepishly, you looked up to him to see a warm and welcoming smile.  
  


"Please take good care of him!"  
  
  
  
  


Whenever Gaara was free to play after his time at the academy, you noticed how down he always looked when you saw him.

Later you found out that the children in his class would bully him whenever they could, and Gaara would always leave at the end of the day in a bad mood. You only hoped that your presence would've done something about it, but it didn't, not completely anyway.

All you could do was wish it was all a dream, for him to just be dreaming. You would want him to wake up to a good life. 


	4. haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay...this one wasn't really about haunting things. oh welll LOLOLOL but atleast it has the word haunted in it

**004**

Thunderstorms were a rare occurrence in the Village Hidden in the Sand, so rare that one could live through their whole lifetime without ever seeing one. Although on days like this, when the world found itself bored, it decided to rain on the unsuspecting.

The very first clap of thunder roared like a lion, menacingly daring one to enter it's cave. Everyone shut themselves in their houses, some even locking their doors, basked in their fright from the unknown that was lightning. Curious villagers peeped out their small windows, taking in what was a new experience for them in the comfort and safety of their home.

When thick clouds took over Sunagakure, you and Gaara were outside in the park, a place that you two haunted almost every time you were together. The first growl was ignored, your game of tag was much more important, but the second sparked a nerve in your body and a shiver ran down your spine.

You looked over at Gaara, who was already looking at you. Worried, he ran to you from his spot he stood on and led you to nearby shelter when rain began pouring down. Your small figures sat crossed legged under the slide, saving you from the drops of water that came beating down ferociously, so ferocious that you could hear it stabbing the slide above your heads like a thousand daggers falling from the sky.

"Look," you started, "Our sandcastle is getting ruined."

A small finger was brought up as you pointed to the nearby area with a now deformed sand castle, one that used to stand strong in power that yours and Gaara's small hands had created. He frowned, slightly disappointed that all the hard work had been destroyed.

It came to Gaara's notice that whenever the thunder sneered and boomed in the grey sky, you would almost cringe in unison with the sound. You weren't afraid of thunder though, but the pause between each struck wavered in an uneven pattern, making it have all the more unsuspecting manner. Gaara wasn't afraid either, but he feared that you were due to the lack of knowledge that you actually weren't.

He hesitantly pulled his arm up from his resting place, and his skin whimpered from the bite of the sharp wind. Never had he felt nervous before, but he was young and couldn't fully comprehend the feeling, he only thought of you and his assumption that you were scared of thunder. And so, he wrapped his pudgy arm around your shoulders, beckoning you to scoot closer to him. You obliged, taking in his warmth.

"Are you scared of thunder?" You asked him, wondering that he pulled you close because he was frightened by the continuous roars and growls.

The redhead was struck with confusion and furrowed his non-existent brows, "No...I thought you were, [Name]-chan."

"Oh, hm. I'm not. But you can keep your arm there, it's nice."


	5. memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i having more fanfic ideas for gaara oh my god watch me make another fic in the next 2 weeks someone hold me back

**005**

_It was clear that Sabaku no Gaara and you were inseparable, being Gaara's first and only friend was the cause behind it all. Although, the days spent with him grew lesser and lesser as the year progressed and Gaara was pushed to focus more on the academy. At the moment, it had been almost a week since you last seen Gaara, you were afraid that it'd would've been longer if he didn't show up at the park where you sat on the swings, looking more lonesome than ever._

_"Gaara!" You pounced off from the seat and smiled, "I was starting to worry."_

_He tilted his head, "Worry?"_

_"Mhm! I was scared that you weren't going to play with me anymore."_

_When Gaara took the words and processed it in his mind, he realized that it was something he would never forget. Here you were, someone who was genuinely glad that he existed. This was the first time you ever showed any sort of worry for him, some sort of care. And this moment was something to be etched in his memory forever._

Although unbeknownst to Gaara, he would result in completely dismissing all those thoughts his child self so hoped that he would never forget. Because when Shukaku was taking over his body, you were only seen as an annoying pest that was in his way.


	6. fragile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than i expected BUT alas, here it is. 
> 
> *hands out scratch and sniff stickers* enjoy

**006**

Gaara's heart was fragile, and out of all people you knew that more than anyone, perhaps even more so than his own father.

You were beyond aware that before you had appeared in Gaara's life, he was miserable. And not only was Gaara more than thankful that you came along, but so were you. There was joy that came along when you see your influence upon Gaara.

Sometimes you would find yourself putting himself before you, which was a decision you hadn't realized could have been a mistake. This being because it would almost always result in you getting hurt. Still, despite all those times Gaara had controlled the sand to injure you (some of the time, unintentionally), he would still have you by his side.

Gaara had not realized it, but after six years of staying with him, even with his change of heart, it had resulted in you becoming fragile as well. The wounds had made cracks in your well being, like porcelain cutlery that if were to drop would shatter.

What surprised you the most was that when Naruto was sacrificing his strength to stop Gaara subsequent to the chunin exams, even he had noticed your fragility and how Gaara seemed to have played a role in it. Perhaps you've spoken to him a few times while you had your stay in Konoha for the exams, but that was it, how could have he known?

Gaara's frail body, as it achingly laid on the rough ground, tried it's best to shift to make it's way to you. You who sat against a tree with hands clutched upon your stomach, trying desperately to stop the bleeding Gaara had caused. Though your vision began to blur with each passing second, all that was left was your hearing.

"[Name]..." Gaara had finally spoken your name after what seemed like a long time, the taste was almost foreign in his mouth.

All of that was gone once he saw Naruto's weakened figure scooting towards him, and Gaara's eyes widened in fear, "No..STAY AWAY!"

"It's almost unbearable is it...? The feeling of being all alone." Naruto mutters, venom dripping in his voice as he began talking about his friends, and how he would stop Gaara to save them. Even if it meant killing him.

"But why... Why would you do this for anyone but yourself?" Gaara says as he watched Naruto inch a little closer to him. His teal eyes spotted Naruto's blue ones glancing at your figure, breathing heavily whilst you attempted to take in mouthfuls of sweet needed air.

"Because they saved me, they rescued me from my loneliness..Like [Name] was doing for you. All she ever did was care for you, and you throw her away like...like garbage!" Naruto's voice wasn't as boisterous as it always was, but this time, there was a hint of underlying passion. Passion to teach Gaara the truth of his own strength, which was by the help of Sakura and Sasuke, his friends. Naruto had explained that they were the reason his strength had come to him.

This boy--you came to find out--had a talent for knocking some sense into people. If this were to go well, thanking Naruto would need to be added to your to-do list.

Soon enough, Sasuke had arrived and so did Temari and Kankuro after a short while, breaking the silence that had ensued after Naruto's speech.

"That's enough..." Gaara whispers, eyes fixated on the sky above him, "It's over."

Kankuro looked back at his brother's weakened voice, "But Gaara--"

He had never thought he'd see Gaara in this state, not in a million years.

And so, as Kankuro propped Gaara's weight onto his shoulder, Gaara managed to use what was left of his energy to glance at you. "Take [Name] as well."


	7. celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a good thing im having a naruto rewatch marathon bc otherwise i would have gotten everything wrong LOLOLOLD
> 
> also, it was really fun writing this omg. even i think it's cute.

**007**

It had been a long while since the event at the chunin exams. Since then, Gaara had been participating in the slow process of healing the wounds he had caused. Wounds that belonged to the people he caused pain, and the ones that were etched in his heart. Thankfully, you were there to speed up the process, or rather that's what you would like to think to yourself. 

It was a surprise to hear an apology from Gaara, and for him it was a surprise to hear you say that what happened to you didn't matter. No matter what pain he was causing you, you still stood by his side. You were still you, and you treated him the same way you treated his childhood self.

Even now, you still attempt to involve him in your usual shenanigans.

"Gaara, it's my dog's birthday today."

"..."

Gaara thought that maybe if he were still the same kid you met when you were five, he'd probably say happy birthday. But he wasn't. He was far from that. Already, Gaara could anticipate the day you were to leave him because of this. It was a day he thought was inevitable, something that he thought his stone heart could probably handle. 

"Let's go celebrate!" Gaara felt your warm hand grab his, it was all too sudden, he didn't even have time to react. You were in the midst of your self-excitement, something that his power couldn't overtake. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't do that to you.

He gave you a sidelong glance as you dragged his feet in the streets of sand, "We are not going to Konoha."  
  
"Don't you dare say it Gaa-"  
  
"Kakashi-san's dog isn't yours."  
  
  


 

 


	8. secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh jesus 8/100? it's a long way to go n.n 
> 
> i will get through it ಠ益ಠ

**008**

It was another regular day in Sunagakure, the smoldering heat only adding to Suna's usual mannerisms. There was not a cloud in the sky, only the sun shining it's rays upon the village. The climate was nothing you couldn't handle in your own village, but what you couldn't handle was Kankuro's wisecracks that could possibly last you a lifetime.

"W-What are you talking about, Kankuro! Are you an idiot?" You waved your hands frantically in protest against his words, words that oozed with a teasing undertone. You knew what Kankuro was trying to get at, and you will most definitely not let him get to it. 

The corner of his lip was pulled up, revealing a cheeky smirk that accentuated his somewhat mischievous demeanor at the moment. "Admit it, [Name]! You like Gaa--"  
  
Before Kankuro could finish his sentence you desperately did not want to be bestowed to the world, you pounced onto Kankuro's unsuspecting being, causing the two of you to stumble and fall on your feet. He grunted, the certainty he felt regarding his old wound from a previous mission healing faster went down, all thanks to your surprise attack.

"Shut it!" 

The brunette scowled, rubbing his head right after shoving your body off of him. "Jeez. At times like this I wish I inherited sand control..."  
  
"Well, you should have thought more carefully before revealing my secret." You mumbled.

"Ha! So you do like Gaara!"  
  
"I said shut it!"

A collection of footsteps came your way, making you and Kankuro assert yourselves more properly. When Kankuro looked at you, a murderous glint had sparkled in your eye, and concluded that it'd be best not to get underneath your skin.

Low and behold, Sabaku no Gaara had entered the room. 

"What's with all the ruckus?" His smooth voice certainly contrasted from your squeals just moments ago.

"What ruckus?" Hopefully playing it off around Gaara would work. And thank the heavens that Gaara had his obliviousness blinding him. Besides, what would a thirteen year old such a Gaara do with a mere crush? 

 


	9. promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have an urge to write an au!gaara x reader with actual long chapters 
> 
> like i already have a plan for it and everything and i wrote the first chapter it's like 2000 words-- gOD someone stop me

**009**

You knew that ever since Naruto changed Gaara, he'd been wanting to warm up the hearts of the villagers. He wanted their respect, for them not to see him as a monster. Though that goal was quite a difficult one to achieve, Gaara was ready to face whatever was to come.

One of the things that Gaara was to do to reach this goal of his, was to go on missions with a pair Suna ninja for a joint mission with the ninja from Konoha.

Worried as you were, Temari had to reassure you that Gaara was going to be fine, but her words weren't the right ones to console you. She gaped at you for a few moments before sighing, it only took her a short while for her to realize your feelings for her brother, only making her understand your worry. But this...this was something that wasn't in need of anxiousness, Temari was pretty sure that this mission wasn't going to a dangerous one.

Kankuro was there to share your doubts for Gaara. Even he himself had a talk with Gaara, talking about how the villagers were still terrified of him, their feelings did not change even if Gaara did.

A part of you wished that you could fully believe that Gaara would be able to win the hearts of the village, but knowing the attitude of the civilians...you weren't sure if he could.

"Gaara..." You clutched at the fabric over where your heart would be, "You don't have to go."

Over time, Gaara had been able to speak more, and so conversations wouldn't be just carried out by just you yourself. So when you had spoken those words, Gaara found the worry embroidered in your voice and turned to you.

"I will be okay, [Name]. There's no need to fret."

You watched as he stepped closer to you, his soft expression matching the way he had spoken that sentence so flawlessly, not even a breath that sounded like he too was also nervous could be searched for.

There was a moment of silence before you felt an unexpected weight placed on the top of your head, it was there for a long while until you narrowed your eyes towards Gaara, finally concluding that he had patted your head. Hopefully he wouldn't notice the blush that dared to creep on your cheeks, but unbeknownst to you, he did.

His heart only stirred just the slightest at the sight.

"I promise, I will come back unscathed."


	10. innocence

**010**

By the time Gaara had come back from his mission, he had a sense of content as he walked through the doors of his household. Quiet as it was, he assumed his siblings were fast asleep, lights off and all, along with Kankuro's deep snores filling the whole area.

A long sigh came from his lips as he brushed through the doorways of his home, there was a noise, an unusual one. He sought out to find it.

It was a low snore emitting from the kitchen. He wondered, it definitely was not Kankuro, his snores were already so loud, this one was more light. Temari didn't snore either. So perhaps could it be...?

Gaara finally entered the kitchen area, and there you were. Your head rested against your arm, leaning forward on the table as if you had been previously sitting upright just before you had fallen into a light slumber.

He stepped forward, placing a hand over your cheek to caress away the stray hairs that took refuge on your skin, veiling your sleeping face.

While you slept, Gaara noted, you looked at ease. A part of him wished he could do the same, to have the same innocent expression as he slept. He wondered if he were to, would he look as innocent and vulnerable as you? Or would he look like Kankuro, whose mouth would gape open and slivers of drool would escape from his mouth. He could only hope that he wouldn't.

Gaara's arms were slowly and carefully snaking around you, one wrapping around your waist and the other against the back of your head. You only stirred slightly as he carried you to his room, one that was made for him but never once did he use. At last, someone would finally occupy it. Hopefully the dust wouldn't be that bothersome.

Gaara gently placed you on the comfort of his mattress, tucking you underneath his blankets and making the pillow beneath you more manageable. There was an unregarded skip of a heartbeat that took place within him, nothing that he paid attention to.

"Goodnight, [Name]."


	11. moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP UPDATING ON WATTPAD AND FORGETTING TO POST IT HERE IM SORRY

**011**

"Gaara look." 

Your finger went up to point at the night sky, an enthralling piece of scenery that you were most ecstatic to witness with your most favourite person in the world. And though it wasn't something that you'd admit to anyone, even to yourself, the fact made itself known in it's own way.

Gaara averted his eyes from your awestruck expression and stared with you at the moon. A part of him wondered what made you so interested in the night sky, but then again, looking at the moon he could even see the beauty that you saw.

"Are you looking?" Your voice was enough to make him look at you again, his really didn't want to put his attention on the moon, something that he can just see another night, and the night after. He'd much rather look at you.

There was a short silence that ensued when his eyes stared into yours, and while he was unaware how this made your thirteen year old self feel, you turned as crimson as his hair. Gaara had never been this close to you for a long time, and it wasn't something that you can get used to in a blink of an eye.

You didn't want to, but when the proximity between your's and Gaara's face became too disconcerting for you and thus you scooted away from him, just enough for him to see it as unnoticed. Gaara blinked owlishly at you with an oblivious aura in regards to your emotions at the moment. He could only gape at your still face when you looked back at the moon to avoid looking at him again, as if doing so could diminish the dash of pink painted on your cheeks. 

There were always moments when you would compliment Gaara's eyes, back as kids when they held innocence and months ago when they were clouded with darkness. Although this time, as he took note of the moonlight accentuating the natural gleam of your eyes, he complimented you.

"[Name]..." 

Without wasting a glance on him, you simply hummed for your acknowledgment. "Hm?"  
  
It wasn't as soft and sweet as how anyone would expect it to be, but alas, his words were still enough to make the imaginary crystal butterflies flutter in your stomach, going as crazy as the rhythm of your heartbeat. 

"I'd rather much look at your eyes."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY, AS OF SEPTEMBER 6 2016, SCHOOL STARTED FOR ME AND I WANNA CRY.
> 
> anyways, more drabbles for the hubby.
> 
> just a reminder that this is currently pre shippuden if anyone wasn't aware or was confused. im a bad author if i have to tell you that ಥ_ಥ

**012**

It was another one of those days in which Sunagakure had graced it's citizens with manageable weather. No, there wasn't any of that smoldering oven heat with sweat trickling down everyone's forehead, it was warm with a cool breeze. On days like this you were thankful, you weren't cursed with all that sweat and grime that would be accumulated at the end of the day, all that which came from your usual mannerisms that you somehow manage to get Gaara involved in.

"Gaara, I have to tell you something," Your eager hand clasped onto Gaara's wrist, which somehow became your favourite part of him to hold on to. The habit had sneaked itself in so subtly you didn't know how or why or when holding Gaara's wrist came to be. Perhaps it was the shyness of holding his hand...making you resort to his wrist? 

No, it couldn't be. If it truly was shyness, then you wouldn't be right in front of Gaara with the intentions of saying how you felt about him. 

He kept his face still and calm as it always had been, and awaited for you to tell your something.

With trembling lips and pink pooling in your cheeks, maybe so pink that it could rival with the pinkest of cherry blossoms, you gulped and looked at the ground. By now your grip was let go and Gaara was left to observe your flustered state, which needless to say he was oblivious to. 

You tell him you like him in the most hush tone you didn't think you could muster, usual cheery voice so low in hopes of him not hearing you. But of course, Gaara heard the faintest sound that was your mousy voice and tilted his head.

"I like you too, [Name]."

[C] eyes glance up to see his jade ones, your heart so hopeful that it could burst with the new found speed it began thumping in.

This was only to last for the two seconds of silence before you sweatdropped in disappointment, feeling like a hunk of boulders were placed on your shoulders for you to hold. His next words left you whimpering like a lost puppy, while an imaginary rain cloud floated above your head.

"I'm thankful that you are my friend." 

You sighed and bumped your lowered head into his chest, "Yeah Gaara, me too."


	13. dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too proud of this one but it's something fam   
> hope u enjoy babes

**013**

Gaara watched you as your eyes twinkled in amazement at the fluffy sight in front of you. The image in front of him certainly was interesting, but not so much so that it would be considered odd. After all, being with you meant lots of weird things were to occur. If it wasn't you being the weird one it was the things that you seemed to attract, or to fit the situation more appropriately, it was the strange circumstances that you got yourself into. And Gaara was accustomed to this already.

Although, the case that displayed right before his eyes wasn't one of those uncanny situations like usual, rather it was just an interesting one. It wasn't too odd to be considered one of those moments with you, yet it wasn't common enough for Gaara to disregard it. Perhaps he was interested because of the silly expression your face held for the longest time as you jerked your hand forward, a willing urge to touch the dog who stood panting in the heat.

"[Name], let's go." said Gaara, in his usual monotonous voice. He wanted to grab your wrist to drag you out of your dog-trance, but refrained from doing so because he knew that you wouldn't move an inch until you were satisfied. 

The look on your face was priceless, something that would come about only when a dog appeared. Your eyes glinted with dazzling sparkles, a hopeful blush evident on your face while your hand did the petting motion. This was everything you could ever want in a day. If you could, you would spend the rest of the day with this dog in your arms, or perhaps any dog! All dogs were welcomed with open arms.

Gaara blinked blankly at you with an underlying impatience set in his stare, "[Name]."

"Gaara look at this dog," you gaped, "Where's its owner...? I'll be your owner~"

"Let's go." Suddenly, Gaara's thinning patience urged his hand to grab and drag you out of the dog's presence, like his hand had a mind of its own. This was only to leave you wailing with your arms while your feet dragged across the sandy streets of Suna, and Gaara swore he was going deaf with the pitch of your cries.

"No! I can't just leave the dog--Gaara, why~"

"I will get you your own dog when we are older," he says. "So for now--"

" _So for now_ , you will have to be my dog." 

Abruptly, Gaara stopped in his tracks to let your wrists go, and even you were slightly disconcerted with the bold statement you managed to say. So you were able to say _that_ and not confess your feelings, this was what you realized at the moment Gaara initiated a long glare at you.

With the same awareness you would get when avoiding shattered glass, your mind began processing different phrases to say in hopes of breaking the thickest silence that ensued. Your mind was so caught up in finding a way to take it back without sounding flustered that you didn't even catch the few forwarding steps that Gaara took towards you.

His emerald eyes gazed deeply in your [c] ones, faces only inches apart.

"Woof," was all he said.


	14. jealously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during my highest point of my gaara crush i remember i used to hate matsuri so much LOLOL oh well

**014**

It wasn't really the right time, but it was something that you had to get off your chest. Even if Gaara had began resting after his battle with Kimimaro when he arrived back, you still decided to bring him your whole kit of antics to throw at him. 

"I don't like that girl," you say to him.

Gaara looks at you with confusion settling in his seafoam green eyes, "What girl?"

As the two of you sat on the old swing set that you used to haunt as children, you began to rock yourself back and forth on your seat while Gaara looked at you with the sun accentuating the stoicism of his expression.

"Hm--what's her name again...? I don't know, that small girl who calls you her Sensei." Without surprise, you found yourself noticing the lack of venom in your voice. It was something you intended for there to be, but perhaps it was just impossible to speak in a harsh manner to Gaara.

 [C] eyes warily wandered to search for Gaara's reaction, but nothing was there, just the blank expression he usually wore. "Matsuri?"

It then clicked in your mind, and so did your fingers when it snapped. "Aha! Yeah, that tiny girl. She seems to have taken an interest in you."

Gaara raised his brow bone, "Are you jealous?"

"Yes."


	15. sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughh im so emo rn and its like 1am and i have finals coming up but gaara is my life so

**015**

"Gaara, look. The sun is going down."

Your eyes shined exquisitely at the scenery in front of you, gleaming with hues of fire that radiated from the sun dipping into the horizon. It was an image that struck you with awe, the beauty of nature stunning you still as you sat with your legs crossed. And Gaara, he couldn't relate much. All he could do was look at your side profile, the expression on your face had his heart beating profoundly faster. He noticed that. 

Gaara exhaled sharply after slowly averting his eyes to the sunset, "It will be chillier at night, [Name]. It will be best for you to head home."

"No," you say to him. The truth was that you didn't want to leave his side, but of course that was something left unsaid.

"Aren't you afraid of the dark?" He mentions blankly, as if stating facts.

With this, you finally turn to look at him. And God, weren't you even more fascinated with the way he looked. It was then at this moment when you realized how much more beautiful it was to look at Gaara, rather than the sinking sun. His cool eyes that contrasted with the orange glow from the fading light, somehow it fused together to create such a unique gleam. There were no arguments to be made, Gaara's eyes were stunning in the sun's glow, like they were made to reflect its light. 

You blinked at him and sighed, "You're right. I don't want to walk home in the dark... alone." 

Gaara looked back at you once more so that you were both facing each other. His breath could be felt against your face, something that surprisingly comforted you a little bit, and something that also made your heart jump a billion times. 

"It's alright," he says, "Stay and watch with me till the moon comes up."

"But the dar-"

"Don't be scared. I'll be here with you."


	16. patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been like years since i updated, more like months, but hey im here and school isnt bugging me right now so heyeheyhey heres some gaara

**016**

 

You were never accustomed to the concept of patience. Whether it be waiting for food, or trying to explain something to someone who just couldn't grasp anything your telling them--patience was something you lacked. 

Your mother would always say, "Good things come to those who wait." In which you replied with, "but patience isn't my thing."

The word suddenly struck upon you during a few days that Gaara was absent for a mission. It came to thought whilst gazing out a hot window, with quick fragments of memories replaying in your head, memories which consisted of Gaara.

 A soft smile was left on your face, hopefully he would be back soon and tell you all about his mission. Though he could be a mute at times, you could just get Kankuro or Temari to fill you in on the mission. Then you can ask Gaara once more just to hear the story in his voice. 

"Ahh...Gaara, you panda, when will you be back..?" Your finger traced circles on the window as you forced a pout, "I know you're going to be back. Why do I miss you?"


	17. asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh what i updated this on wattpad and totally forgot that i have this on a03 ;c whoops im sorry here u go though <333

**017**

It'd been a long while since you had seen that red headed friend of yours, being out on missions and such. He was so busy recently that he rarely had time to see you! In your opinion it was preposterous and you were as selfish as ever when it came to it, Gaara should only spend time with you whether anyone else liked it or not. The least was that you were able to be with him wherever he went. Despite this, being clingy yourself was not a trait you would like to acknowledge.

Gaara was sitting outside a local flower shop, presumably waiting for you. Finally seeing Gaara right in front of you after what felt like a thousand years felt incredibly pleasant. The butterflies in your stomach churned with excitement, and just looking at him made your being nervous. It was as if your eyes transformed into hearts.

You approached him with the a warm smile and soon graced him with a wave that seemed to attract other villagers, "Gaara! Gaara!"

His eyes darted up towards your small stature frolicking towards him, "[Name].."

It was like a dream. As you pounced onto his body and wrapped your tiny arms around his frame, engulfing him in your tightest embrace. It was as if you were spilling years upon years of yearn from his absence, and it was the best feeling in the world. 

Gaara hesitantly reciprocated, slowly snaking his own arms around your body. Though his hug felt slightly loose, receiving it from him felt like the rest of the world didn't even exist. Just you and him in a vast abyss of nothingness. 

Finally, you both let go to look at one another. His expression was soft, "It's been a while."

You let out a teasing giggle and nudged his shoulder with your elbow, "You were out for so long on your mission. I missed you tons."

"I missed you more," he said. "Every day without your presence had been the roughest."

"Gaara... I.." Before you could finish your words, a sudden beam of light flashed before you and blinded your vision. 

It had been so sudden that you didn't have time to react to it, not even a scream could be let out. Gaara didn't seem as confused as you, it was as if nothing was going on at all. Just you and him, and nothing else. You could clearly see Gaara dissolve in the brightness of the light rays, and your heart dropped into a trillion pieces. 

Was he not noticing what was happening at the moment? Attempts to call for his name failed, as though someone had stripped your voice away. Soon the light became so bright that you were unable to keep your eyes open. 

And in an instant, Gaara disappeared and was replaced with the bright morning sun. Confused, you slowly blinked yourself awake and sat up from the comfort of your bed. A wave of emptiness overcame you in such a heavy manner that you could feel yourself being instantly drained, it had only been a dream. All this time you were asleep. Gaara was still out on his mission, and you were alone once again. 

Your eyes began to swell, and that morning you had shed a million tears.


	18. midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello this isnt rlly good cause i havent written in 2000 years

**018**

It wasn't uncommon that Gaara would be up late at night, and he rarely ever found himself worrying over the fact that he could not sleep. Nights like these, him and the chained up demon buried at the depths of his subconsciousness found themselves indulging in unwanted conversation, or in other words, unpleasant bonding time.

Although, this night was different. It was a rare occurrence that the usually obnoxious One-Tail sought to behave itself, he was less of a chatterbox tonight. And Gaara didn't say a word to him.

The lonesome redhead took advantage of this silence, and he basked in the glory of the night sky. By morning, when the stars fell to the other side of the world and when the sun decided to brace the sky with new colors, he would be on his way back to Sunagakure, where you would stand right at the gates with eyes full of sparkle and a grin.

Gaara's thoughts seemed to wander— He would probably want to rest right away in the comforts of his home. Although, you on the other hand, would probably want to spend time with him. He wouldn't mind either way.

Knowing that you were back at Suna, anticipating his arrival back — his heart only raced the slightest bit faster.

 

 


End file.
